


Это было ужасно

by Kana_Go



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Sebastian Stan: I was so starstruck by Robert Redford I ran into a fridge
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: Зимний Солдат уважает свое начальство. Нет, даже так: Зимний Солдат боготворит свое начальство. Бедное бедное начальство…





	Это было ужасно

**Author's Note:**

> 1) A что если Солдат при виде начальства приходил в такой священный восторг, что краснел, бледнел, изо всех сил пытался угодить, но все вечно выходило не тем боком?  
> 2) Таймлайн нарушен.

За окном сгущались душные влажные тропические сумерки, но в апартаментах кондиционированный воздух приятно холодил разгоряченную после душа кожу. Слегка облегчив забитый фруктами холодильник, Стив принес два высоких запотевших стакана со свежевыжатым соком в гостиную, где Баки резался в приставку. С одной рукой получалось не очень ловко, но он компенсировал это небольшое неудобство активными телодвижениями всем торсом и горячими обещаниями отправить игрового персонажа чистить картошку на весь полк. Нет, не картошку. Кокосы. Перочинным ножиком. Тупым перочинным ножиком! Тупым сломанным перочинным ножиком!!!  
Стив предусмотрительно поставил стакан со стороны отсутствующей конечности: Баки так отчаянно жестикулировал джойстиком, что в противном случае сок бы украсил стену и на потолок бы еще немного осталось.   
Стиву правда не хотелось портить идиллию, но один вопрос не давал ему покоя.  
– Слушай, – он присел на самую пухлую из многочисленных подушек. – Кодовые слова… Ими же только русские пользовались?  
– Ага, – невнимательно отозвался Баки.   
– А Пирс их не использовал?  
– Не-а.   
На экране персонаж снова прыгнул недостаточно быстро, и Баки, судя по всему, в настоящий момент изобретал наказание пострашнее кокосов.   
– Тогда почему ты их слушался? – прямо спросил Стив. – Не могли же одни обнуления…  
– Не могли, да, – Баки со вздохом отложил джойстик и отвернулся от экрана, на котором оставшийся без управления персонаж скрылся под ногами стада носорогов. – Понимаешь, дело в том, что где-то в процессе…эээ…поведенческой рекалибровки меня запрограммировали подчиняться авторитету. Испытывая при этом чуть ли не священный восторг. А так как в моем положении авторитетами были, считай, все, то… сам понимаешь. Какой тут бунт.   
Стив хотел что-то сказать, но растерял все слова.   
– Но… но… это ведь ужасно, – наконец, выдавил он.   
Баки пожал плечом и потянулся за стаканом. Спрятал за ним печальную улыбку. Или… Стив моргнул. Нет. Показалось. На момент Стиву почудилось, что улыбка была вовсе даже не печальная, а… злорадная? Чушь какая-то. Просто стекло исказило черты.  
Баки, разом выхлебав полстакана, посмотрел на Стива и поджал губы.  
– Ты прав, – согласился он. – Это было ужасно.   
*  
  
Это было ужасно.  
Но Арним Зола пока еще об этом не подозревал.  
«Эксперимент пять три дробь два, – старательно записал он, – В целях максимальной безопасности настоящих и будущих кураторов Объекта предложена специальная программа, должная обеспечить безусловное уважение и непреодолимое желание угодить командованию. Программа была вшита в сознание Объекта в ходе очередного этапа поведенческой рекалибровки (см Раздел 3 Подраздел 12 Пункт 5), в настоящий момент над Объектом ведется наблюдение».   
Зола поставил жирную точку, закрыл папку и отправился лично «вести наблюдение».   
Войдя в лабораторию, он окаменел Памятником Злому Гению. Одна из стен была густо замазана красным, почти вся, осталось только белое пространство в середине в форме креста, а новоиспеченный Зимний Солдат с очень довольным видом по-турецки восседал под этой самой стеной и помахивал флажком, опять-таки красным с белым крестом. Флажок при ближайшем рассмотрении оказался сооружен из марли и термометра.   
От изукрашенной стены попахивало странно. Движимый внезапной догадкой, Зола бросился к холодильнику: так и есть, многочисленные ампулы с анализами крови за последние несколько месяцев, оказались пусты.  
Он развернулся к Солдату. Солдат пожирал его взглядом, как свалившуюся с небес плитку шоколада.   
– Ты… – выдавил Зола. – Ты…  
– С праздником! – с широкой улыбкой выдохнул Солдат.   
– Что? – не понял Зола.   
А потом до него дошло. Он обвел стену свежим взглядом. Со стены на него смотрел огромный флаг Швейцарии.   
Зола бросил взгляд на календарь. Так и есть, первое августа.   
В неосмотрительно оставленном на столе журнале наблюдений поверх бесценных заметок кто-то (то есть, ясно кто) жирно написал «С Национальным Днем Швейцарии!» по-немецки, французски, итальянски и, кажется, даже на ретороманском.  
А потом вдруг запахло паленым. Зола покосился на пол и заметил, что, метнувшись к столу, в спешке опрокинул несколько бумажных фонариков со свечками внутри. К счастью, на кафельном полу гореть было нечему и лампионы превратились в пепел безо всякого вреда.   
Зола снова повернулся к Солдату.  
– Ты… Ты… – слова все еще не шли.   
Солдат выудил из-за пазухи еще один самодельный флажок и протянул ему.  
Но Золе было не до флажков: фонарики сгорели, однако гарью продолжало пахнуть – и все сильнее.   
– Нет… – прошептал он, припоминая еще одно праздничное мероприятие в родном кантоне. – Ты этого не сделал!  
Солдат с видом «сюрприиииз» развел руками.  
– Я решил, что у вас должен быть настоящий праздник, доктор Зола, – радостно заявил он и втиснул импровизированный флажок в мокрую от холодного пота ладонь Золы.   
В этот момент взвыла пожарная сирена.   
Дело в том, что важной составляющей праздника было разведение гигантских костров на вершинах холмов, а так как за пределы базы Солдату выйти не удалось, он решил, что вершина самой базы подойдет на роль холма как нельзя лучше.  
~~~   
Зола стоял на безопасном расстоянии от весело пылающей базы, подальше от толпы. В одной руке он продолжал держать красный флажок (и на автомате им помахивать), а под мышкой другой – испорченный журнал наблюдений и толстого кота, которого прихватил во время эвакуации. Кот жил при базе и частенько заглядывал в лабораторию.  
Зола спустил кота с рук, сел прямо на землю, отыскал в спасенном журнале чистую страницу и записал: «Эксперимент пять три дробь два увенчался несомненным и полным успехом».   
Ну а подробности можно опустить.   
– Я одно скажу, – обратился он к коту, – тебе повезло, что сегодня не Рождество*. Мне, пожалуй, тоже.   
***  
  
Это было ужасно.   
Василий Карпов уже очень давно не отмечал свои Дни Рождения. Именно поэтому, когда он вошел в помещение, где квартировались жертвы…ээ, то есть, участники проекта «Зимний Солдат», первым делом решил, что назревает бунт. Только потом он заметил большой криво намалеванный поздравительный плакат на русском и английском и застеленную газеткой табуреточку, на которой уютно расположились бутылка самогона, таранка и кособокий тортик «Киевский» с несколькими разномастными свечками. Но это было потом, а пока он попятился от пятерых… нет, шестерых суперсолдат, которые, вместо того, чтобы отсыпаться после тренировок, наступали на него с самыми нехорошими намерениями. Карпов пятился, лихорадочно нащупывая пистолет и разыскивая взглядом Зимнего Солдата, который обычно утаскивал своего куратора в безопасное место, когда дело начинало попахивать керосином.  
Стоп, а почему их шестеро?  
Карпов уперся лопатками в стену и с упавшим сердцем обнаружил своего потенциального защитника среди нападающих.  
Кто-то из них сделал резкий выпад, схватил Карпова за локоть и рывком отодрал от стены. Пистолет при этом вывалился и отлетел в угол. Карпов зажмурился и приготовился к (хоть какая-то отрада!) быстрой гибели, но смертельный удар почему-то медлил. Аккуратно приоткрыв один глаз, Карпов увидел, что Солдаты…  
– Как на Васины именины испекли мы каравай, вот такоооой ширины, вот такоооой вышины! Каравай, каравай… – не очень музыкально, но очень старательно выводили шесть глоток.   
…Что Солдаты водят вокруг него хоровод.   
И только потом Карпов заметил у противоположной стены накрытый праздничный…хм…табурет. И вспомнил, что у него сегодня День Рождения. И понял, чьих разномастных рук это дело. То-то пятеро Солдат выглядели слегка потрепанными (учитывая повышенную регенерацию, стало ясно, что еще совсем недавно кто-то знатно им навалял) и во время хоровода настороженно косились на шестого, с длинными волосами и металлическим протезом. Карпов застонал про себя, вспомнив, что сам с полгода назад в ходе ничего не значащей болтовни – он любил иногда завести с Солдатом, как с собакой, односторонний разговор – упомянул дату своего рождения.   
Будь проклят тот, кому пришло в голову вложить в первого Зимнего Солдата уважение к начальству, которое на практике обернулось смесью слепого обожания с легким помешательством!  
Но новые Солдаты гораздо сильнее! Во время тренировок Зимний Солдат своим новоявленным «коллегам» и по одному частенько проигрывал, как же он управился с пятерыми?  
Додумать Карпов не успел.   
– Расти большой, не будь лапшой, – объявил Зимний Солдат.  
С ужасом глядя на металлические пальцы, неумолимо приближающиеся к его правому уху, Карпов впервые нестерпимо захотел стать годовалым малышом.  
~~~   
Как только Василий Карпов осмелился отлучиться от туалета дольше, чем на пятнадцать минут, он побежал вытаскивать из постели главного техника. Причем тут туалет? Ну, возможно, не стоило закусывать торт таранкой. Или просто торт испекли (купили? Украли?) достаточно давно и хранили в не слишком подходящем месте.  
Техник с ужасом вытаращился на генерала. Генерал был зеленоват, в тон униформе, и прижимал к каждому уху по пачке замороженных пельменей «Сибирские».   
– Как? – выдохнул генерал. – Как он заставил пятерых суперсолдат рисовать стенгазету, печь торт и водить хоровод?  
Техник на всякий случай вытянулся в струнку около кровати. Он ничего не знал.   
Карпов тоже ничего не знал. Но в его заживо сгрызаемой мигренью голове медленно оформлялась мыслишка о специальных кодовых словах, услышав которые Солдат бы делал  _только_  и  _исключительно_  то, что ему прикажут.   
А вот Зимний Солдат знал. Да, организовать празднование было нелегко…   
Но чего ради любимого начальства не сделаешь!  
***  
  
Это было ужасно.   
В смысле, ничто не предвещало, потому что Брок Рамлоу был в отпуске, а отпуск – особенно когда он случается примерно раз в вечность – ужасным не бывает по определению.   
Ладно, строго говоря, Рамлоу находился на задании. Точнее, Солдат находился на задании, а Рамлоу с ребятами его прикрывали. Но задание оказалось настолько плевым, что Солдат уделял ему пару-тройку часов днем и совершенно самостоятельно, так что группе сопровождения оставалось валяться на пляже и наслаждаться.   
Да, квартировались они на побережье Пуэрто-Рико – белый коралловый песок, лазурная вода и прочая фигня, точно из туристических проспектов вылезшая. Короче, сущий Рай.  
Был бы. Если б задание оказалось хотя бы чуточку сложнее! Но увы, во второй половине дня Зимний Солдат был абсолютно свободен.   
– Нет! – Рамлоу крутился как уж на сковородке. – Не надо мне спинку мазать! И плечи не надо! И нос не надо! И…и… вот тут точно не надо, это место сто процентов не сгорит, я на нем сижу! Иди лучше убей кого-нибудь, чудовище!  
– Я уже, – на «чудовище» Солдат ничуть не обиделся. – Хочешь коктейль?  
Рамлоу покосился на батарею стаканов и бокалов, выстроившуюся невдалеке – алкогольные, фруктовые и молочные коктейли вперемежку. Туристы, у которых Солдат, собственно, эти коктейли позаимствовал (принудительно и безвозмездно), посматривали недобро с безопасного расстояния, но приближаться боялись.   
– Пойду поплаваю, – буркнул Рамлоу. – Нет! Ты со мной не идешь! Охраняй… эээ…коктейли.   
Он вошел в ласковую воду и саженками поплыл – подальше, чтобы никто не расписывал во всех глубоко медицинских деталях симптоматику солнечного удара и не порывался нацепить на него панамку. Детскую. Розовую. С рюшами. Судя по виду, Солдат выудил чудо-убор из какого-то мусорного бака, что не прибавило Рамлоу желания его мерить.   
– Сеньор! – как гром с небес грянул усиленный мегафоном голос. – Вы приближаетесь к буйкам! Пожалуйста, вернитесь в пляжную зону!  
А, черт, спасательная служба подоспела.   
Рамлоу продолжал плыть. Он знал, что из-за рифов акулы сюда заходят редко, но даже если бы и заходили… Тьфу ты! Что там какая-то акула! Акула, по крайней мере, не попытается натереть ему солнцезащитным кремом все места, что можно, а потом еще немного те, что нельзя.   
Послышался пока еще отдаленный шум работающего мотора. Рамлоу, делать нечего, завис в воде и развернулся оценить ситуацию.   
А ситуация, как ни крути, обострялась с каждой секундой.   
С одной стороны к нему плыла моторка. С другой – Зимний Солдат. Причем, скорость последнего если не превышала скорость лодки, то стремительно к ней приближалась. Рамлоу знал Солдата достаточно хорошо, чтобы со всей уверенностью предположить: минуты через две спасательная служба будет страстно мечтать о том, чтобы ее саму кто-нибудь спас.   
Надо было что-то делать. Срочно. Но в голове царил полный вакуум, и Рамлоу не придумал ничего лучше, чем пойти ко дну.  
~~~   
Рамлоу валялся на кровати, пил имбирный чай со льдом и страдал. В процессе импровизированного утопания и последующих попыток отодрать Солдата от лодки, он сильно наглотался воды, и его все еще мутило. В принципе, никто не умер, и спасателей нехитрыми угрозами удалось склонить к версии, что лодка ну совершенно случайно наткнулась на небольшого кита, выплывшего слишком близко к пляжу.   
Тем не менее, «отпуск» пришлось поспешно сворачивать.   
– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – без следа вины в голосе осведомился собирающий сумку Солдат.   
– Я тебя прикончу, – стараясь не слишком открывать рот, отозвался Рамлоу. – Только сначала еще чаю принеси.  
Солдат с готовностью унесся в бар. А Рамлоу смотрел на приоткрытую сумку и мечтал, чтобы тошнота прошла поскорее. Потому что тогда он сможет, наконец, выбраться из постели и выкинуть из сумки любовно уложенную поверх всего остального панамку.   
Детскую. Розовую. С рюшами.   
  
***  
Это было ужасно.   
Нет, поначалу, услышав про столь радикальный способ держать Зимнего Солдата в узде, Пирс думал, что это, должно быть, потрясающее ощущение, когда живая машина смерти ходит за тобой по пятам и чуть ли не тапочки тебе подает. На практике все оказалось гораздо печальнее.   
– Он врезался в холодильник, – пожаловался он технику.   
Техник, пожилой мужчина с тяжелыми, как у бассетхаунда, веками, понимающе покивал, не отрываясь от монитора. Похоже, он работал с Солдатом уже не первый год, и каким-то врезаниями в холодильники его было не удивить.  
– Я просто предложил ему молока! – повысил голос Пирс. – Мы были в кухне, он проходил мимо, я спросил, не хочет ли он молока, а он посмотрел на меня, как битломанка на Джона Леннона, и вошел в холодильник.   
Холодильник, надо сказать, эту встречу не пережил и остался стоять на кухне скорбным памятником «Металлолом с отпечатком Зимнего Солдата» до прихода грузчиков.   
Не дождавшись реакции от техника, Пирс возмущенно посмотрел на виновника безобразия. Виновник сверлил его влюбленным взглядом и вилял хвостиком. Пирс зажмурился и помотал головой. Хвостик, слава богу, исчез, влюбленный взгляд – увы – нет.  
И так происходило постоянно. Железный Кулак Гидры при виде любого мало-мальски важного начальства мялся, млел, заикался, спотыкался на ровном месте, алел как маков цвет и хлопал ресницами, словно пятиклассница на дискотеке. Как он еще при этом умудрялся ходить на задания – одному богу известно.  
Хуже того, он постоянно порывался окружать руководство заботой и вниманием, и никакие возражения этого самого руководства в расчет не принимались. «Я твердо настроен причинить тебе добро, – из-под розовой дымки обожания в его взгляде ненавязчиво угрожающе проступала беспощадная ледяная непреклонность. – Хочешь ты этого или нет. Так что расслабься и получай удовольствие».   
Пирс путано рассказал преданно внимающему Агенту, какую огромную пользу тот принесет человечеству в целом и ему, Пирсу, в частности, если следующие пять часов просидит в ближайшем темном уголке, а когда тот приступил к исполнению, поспешно сбежал в кабинет и принялся зачеркивать в календарике дни, оставшиеся до очередной заморозки.  
***  
  
– Бак, – окликнул Стив.  
Баки понял, что уже с полминуты бездумно разглядывает остатки сока в стакане.   
– А?  
– О чем ты думаешь? – мягко спросил Стив.  
Баки пожал плечами.   
– О флаге Швейцарии. О хороводе. О панамках. И холодильниках.   
Стив моргнул.   
– Ты прав, Стиви, – Баки решительно заглотал последние капли сока и ногой подтянул к себе джойстик. – Это в самом деле было ужасно.   
  


КОНЕЦ

**Author's Note:**

> В некоторых районах Швейцарии традиционным рождественским блюдом является кошачье мясо.


End file.
